


Frank in drag

by Chickenlessbonewing



Series: NSFW Frerard pics that I made [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drag Queens, Lipstick, M/M, Makeup, This isn’t nsfw but I’m gonna add it to the pile anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlessbonewing/pseuds/Chickenlessbonewing
Summary: I was thinking about those Frank Dress pictures and it led to me wondering what Frank would look like if he’d done drag in his 20’s. So I did an edit.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: NSFW Frerard pics that I made [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Frank in drag

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was actually pretty fun.  
> I didn't put him through one of those gender swap apps because those mess with face proportions way to much, so instead I made his hair longer and used a separate app to add the makeup. Essentially this is just Frank in a wig and makeup.
> 
> Honestly I didn’t expect him to look so elegant and I hate that I didn’t need to do anything to his eyebrows they’re just that ridiculously perfect.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to do some Gerard pictures at some point it’s just there’s not a lot of uncharted territory there.
> 
> This still counts as a frerard thing because I’m using it in a frerard fic I’m writing.  
> If you want to write something based on this please do I’d love to read it! Please link back to this and let me know so I can read it!


End file.
